


pleasant misuse of ties

by professortennant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom!Melinda, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: She pushes her hand against his mouth, stopping his words and glares. “Phil, I don’t need the sweet talk. You have me. Now shut up before I make you.”Melinda isn’t sure what she’s expecting, perhaps another quip or a nip at her fingertips. What she doesn’t expect is for his breathing to become shallow or his eyes darkening to an impossible shade of blue. She raises an eyebrow at him, “Well, then.”





	pleasant misuse of ties

The thing is, Phil Coulson talks. A lot. And normally, it’s one of those things that endears him to her: he babbles and is desperate to fill any silence that may fall between them. It’s cute.

Except when it’s not. 

Melinda’s hands roam over his bare chest and dip low to slip beneath the waistband of his pants, fingertips pressing into the flesh of his buttocks and pressing himself more firmly against her. 

He’s babbling above her, “We should have done this so long ago. And I know it’s my fault we didn’t. For the record, I am so sorry about the Haig. I know I’ve said sorry already but I don’t want you to think I didn’t mean it because I did, Melinda. I did.”

She sighs, “Phil, I know. Now stop talking and kiss me.”

He grins and obliges her, dipping his head and pressing his lips to hers. Melinda licks at the seam of his lips, desperate to taste him again and she’s just sneaking her tongue over his when he’s puling away, eyes bright. “You’re so beautiful, Melinda. I’ve never–”

She pushes her hand against his mouth, stopping his words and glares. “Phil, I don’t need the sweet talk. You have me. Now shut up before I make you.”

Melinda isn’t sure what she’s expecting, perhaps another quip or a nip at her fingertips. What she doesn’t expect is for his breathing to become shallow or his eyes darkening to an impossible shade of blue. She raises an eyebrow at him, “Well, then.”

Leaning down to pick his tie up from the floor, she pulls it through her fingers, contemplating the thick, silky material. Phil chooses now to become silent, his tongue flicking out to moisten his now dry lips. 

She reaches up on her tiptoes and brushes her lips against his and murmurs softly, “Open.”

Obediently (and she’ll have to file his obedience away for a later date) he opens his mouth for her and she slides the tie into his mouth, watching with fascination as he clamped down on the fabric. Deftly, she tied the material in a thick knot at the back of his head. 

“Not too tight? You can breathe okay?” 

He nodded at her, helplessly, reaching for her already and his eyes dark, saying everything he really needed to say. He pulled her shirt from the waistband of her pants, tugging it up and over her head and revealing her bare breasts to him. 

His groan, muffled by the tie in his mouth, was better than anything he could have said to her in that moment. He palmed her breasts, the rough pads of his thumbs swiping over her erect nipples, pinching and twisting the sensitive flesh until she was jerking against him, gasping his name.

Pushing him down on the bed, Melinda straddled him, rocking down on his hips, feeling his hardness pressed against her. Another groan and Melinda could see the desperation to talk, to use his mouth on her, anything if she would just let him. 

The thrill of power she felt sitting above him, in control of him was intoxicating. She trailed her fingers over his chest and down his navel, watching gooseflesh pimple across his skin. Sitting back on her heels and wiggling down the bed, she fiddled with his fly, pulling the zip down and tugging his pants and boxers off in one go. 

His cock jutted out, red and hard and already leaking at the tip. Melinda leaned forward and licked the bead of moisture up, the saltiness exploding in flavor over her tongue. 

Above her, Phil was going wild, thrashing on the bed, his hands in her hair, and positively gnashing at the restrictive fabric in his mouth. She could see how much he wanted to cry out, to tell her something. Her mind filtered through the possibilities: would it be sweet or filthy?

Grinning, she hushed him, soothing. “Isn’t this better, Phil? When I’m in charge and it’s nice and quiet? You can hear every little thing happening, every sound. Listen to us.”

Phil groaned but did as she instructed. Suddenly, once he was listening for it, all he could hear was Melinda, sighing and moaning above him. She straddled him and lined their bodies up and in a single downward stroke she seated herself on him, taking his length inside of her. 

He keened, his hips thrusting up into her. Melinda’s cries of pleasure were the most important thing to him; it was all he could hear. She was talking to him now, “Listen to us, Phil. Listen; no more talking.”

The sounds of their bodies moving together as one filled him: the rhythmic slapping of their skin, the rustle of the bed sheets, Melinda’s cries, his groans and muffled breathing through the tie. It was arousing to the point of painful. 

He placed his hands on her hips, encouraging her rocking and keeping her still as he thrust into her. The tie was soaked through with his saliva and his mouth was impossibly dry, but none of that mattered. Not when he had Melinda wrapped around him and careening towards the brink of pleasure, not when he could help her, touch her, love her. 

Slipping his fingers between their bodies, his thumb found her clitoris and he rubbed at it in time with their movements, stroking and pushing and rubbing at the nerves until Melinda was screaming his name and clenching around him. 

The feel of her tightening around his cock–all heat and wetness and Melinda–was too much for him and with a final thrust upwards, he spilled into her, his cry muffled behind the tie. 

She collapsed on top of him and he wondered if she could hear his racing heart. Their bodies were slick with sweat but it was a pleasant sort of stickiness. They smelled like sex and Phil wanted to remember this moment forever. 

Melinda lifted her head sleepily, her arms lazily reaching up to tug at the tie in his mouth. The fabric came loose easily and she tossed it to the floor. Before she could return her head to its position on his chest, he was rolling her over, pressing her into the mattress and showering her face and neck with kisses. 

“That was incredible, Melinda. You were amazing and–”

She pressed her fingertips to his lips, eyes flickering closed. “Don’t make me get the tie again, Phil.”


End file.
